Old New Beginnings
by animetenshi101
Summary: Kagome's cousin falls down the well, and discovers that she is one of three maidens from an ancient prophecy with the power to unite or destroy humans and demons. Focuses a lot on Sesshomaru. Inuyasha x OC Koga x OC Sesshomaru x OC Rating may go up later
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Waaaaaaa.....  
  
Hey there, Anime Tenshi. This is my first fic, so please be nice.  
  
Summary: Kagome's cousin falls down the well, and finds out that she is one of three maidens from an ancient prophecy with the power to unite or destroy humans and yokai. Inuyasha x OC Sesshomaru x OC Koga x OC  
  
Default Chapter  
  
It had been prophesized that three girls, neither human, or yokai, would have the power to rule both species. They would be born not blood sisters, but sisters of the soul, and would defy the barriers of time...  
  
The Beginning of things to come  
  
"This is the girl my lord." The nervous little yokai handed a small baby to the great yokai. He was sweating, and looked quite harassed. The yokai took the baby girl and stared at it. "Where are the others?," the great demon asked the frightened looking toad, emitting supreme power with every word. "I-I don't know mi lord", the toad stuttered, "The old women had only one in her care." "I told you to bring them all to me Jaken! They are still young, and easily influenced if they fall into the wrong hands...", The demon lord abruptly stopped. "Why did you stop mi Lord?", the young servant asked sheepishly of his master. He brought his eyes in the direction of his master's gaze. They fell on a young dog demon, with long silvery hair, and a distinctive mark on his forehead. The young yokai was looking imploringly at the scene before him, and trying to get a better look at the young baby being protectively held in his father's arms. He took no notice of the toad, but still Jaken ran up to him and bowed. "Young master I...", "Sesshomaru", The young boy's father cut in, bringing Jaken into utter silence. "You are curious Sesshomaru?" "Yes father", Sesshomaru responded looking up at his father with a mixture of reverence and fear. His father however smiled down at him. "Take a good look Sesshomaru." He brought the baby down to the young demon's sight. "One day she will be of great importance to you."  
  
Confusing? Maybe, but keep reading pleeeaaaasssseee! I will explain all, and it will get better, I promise. Please review gently, gently. 


	2. The Holy Maiden's New Beginnings

Chapter 1  
  
Hey there, Anime Tenshi here! This is my first fic, so please be nice. No flames, but reviews are appreciated ^^  
  
Disclaimer: (do I have to?) I don't own Inuyasha NOOOO......  
  
Summary: Kagome's cousin falls down the well and finds out that she is one of three maidens from an ancient prophecy with the power to destroy or unite humans and yokai, Sesshomaru meets up with a strange girl who could be an old associate from the past and unites with Inuyasha for answers, and Koga crashes into a strange female neko and joins the group along the way. Is the good prophecy coming true, or will Naraku find a way to turn the prophecy for the worst? You'll just have to see. I probably said too much already. Inuyasha x OC Koga x OC Sesshomaru x OC Miroku x Sango Kagome x ...  
  
Sorry this sounds kinda Harry Potterish ( I don't own him either)  
  
The Holy Maiden's New Beginnings  
  
"What?! You already left last month!!!" Inuyasha was in one of his moods again. Kagome had just requested a month's leave to go back to her own time. "I already told you Inuyasha, my cousin's coming to visit. She flew all the way from Hawaii, and we don't get to see each other often." "Besides", Kagome said, lowering her voice, "We've already been through this, I told you last week that I needed some time off." "Humph, Inuyasha muttered under his breath, crossing his arms, "I forgot." Kagome's hands became tightly clenched fist. "You know good and well you didn't forget Inuyasha", her voice rising again, "and..." "You calling me a liar?" ,Inuyasha suddenly cut in, his voice dangerously low. "No, I just... Kagome had tried to explain, but was violently cut off. Inuyasha's temper had reached its boiling point. "Even if I was telling the truth it wouldn't matter!" "AH HA, so you admit it, you were lying" Inuyasha stared at Kagome stuttering "I....uh...well..., What do I care about your stupid cousin anyway, she can't see jewel shards so she's of no use to me, and for all I know Hawaii's right down the street from your house!!" "So you're calling Kagome a liar?", Miroku cut in coolly, seemingly out of nowhere. "Where did you come from?", Inuyasha asked confusedly, suddenly caught off guard. "We were always here." Inuyasha turned to see Sango speak. She was sitting along with Shippo and Kirara, with Miroku stealing glances at her from a few feet to her side. "Inuyasha", Kagome said quietly, "I'm going back home whether you like it or not". She turned to see that Inuyasha had started a fresh argument with Miroku, and sighed at the realization that Inuyasha had forgotten all about her and her pending absence. "Right Kagome?...Kagome" Miroku had broken the argument to get Kagome's confirmation on something or other to strengthen his side of the fight. The lack of Kagome's answer caused Inuyasha to stop and turn around as well. He sniffed the air, which was abscent of Kagome's scent, and got an all too familiar sinking feeling at the realization that Kagome was gone.  
  
It gets better I promise! Stay tuned, we find that Kagome's cousin has a surprise. A surprise that lands Kagome in the U.S.!! What will happen to Inuyasha without Kagome? Will Kagome's cousin's mysterious appearance in the feudal era feel that void? And what about Koga and Sesshomaru? Stay tuned to find out! 


	3. Enter Megumi Yah?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine ( but we still have our memories).  
  
Summary: We meet Kagome's cousin who has great news! (for some any way). Why is Kagome on a plane, and she didn't even say bye to Inuyasha? Read and find out!  
  
Chapter 2  
Enter Megumi! Yah?  
  
Kagome stared at the ceiling, meditating on her fight with Inuyasha while awaiting the arrival of her disputed cousin. "Maybe I shouldn't have just left like that", Kagome thought, "Maybe I should have..." Kagome was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, and feet rushing to the front door. Her thoughts immediately changed from ones of remorse to forced optimism as she too rushed to greet her cousin. "It's only for a month, I deserve it!" Kagome made a sharp corner and turned down the hall. "It's not like my staying would have made a difference. We would have only wound up fighting again." She was nearing the front door. " Anyway, he probably didn't notice. He's probably still there fighting with Miroku." Kagome felt a sad, sinking feeling beginning in her stomach at the thought of this. However, it barely had a chance to rise before Kagome's mother had thrown the door open. "Me Me Chan", Kagome heard a familiar voice call after her. Her sadness instantly melted away, and she realized she had stopped her frenzied rush to the front door, and was standing there, halfway into the parlor with her head down. She immediately lifted her head and resumed her course to the door.  
What she met there, she could never have been prepared for in a million years. It was as if Kagome had been slapped in the face, and the reality of how long it had been since she had last seen her cousin suddenly hit her. Megumi was a year and some months older than her, but Kagome had always been taller and more developed. When she was six, Megumi looked four, and Kagome had been the first to get a training bra. Now however, Kagome had to lift her head in order to look into her big cousin's face, and, as it was, the first thing Kagome had seen of Megumi as she reached the door, were two huge spheres adequately covered in a baby blue peasant top.  
"Kagome aren't you going to say Hi to your cousin?" Kagome looked around, and was again hit with the realization that she had been drifting into space. Everyone had already run up to greet Megumi, and were now staring at her. Kagome had been so busy trying to take in Megumi's "transformation" that she had forgotten about Megumi herself. "Oh, hi Megumi", Kagome replayed halfheartedly, still taken aback. "Why so formal KAGOME", Megumi laughed sarcastically, "Call me by my REAL name." Kagome had been feeling a little uncertain ever since she had seen how much Megumi had changed. She had been worried that her cousin had also had an internal transformation, but seeing her deep, amethyst eyes light up, and hearing her laugh as she insisted upon being called by her childhood nickname, all of those uneasy feelings melted away. "I'm sorry Koneko", Kagome replied, laughing at how silly she had been, "It's just um... are those real?" Kagome's grandfather made a small sound as if he was clearing his throat. Her brother blushed deeper than he had been when Megumi had first arrived (he had always had a crush on her), and her mother had one hand on her hip. Megumi however was laughing. "I guess you've noticed my growth spurt Niwatori-chan" Megumi laughed, jutting out her chest a bit "Of course they're all natural!" Megumi's statement was met with a nervous silence that was broken by Kagome's mother. "Yes you have grown haven't you", she exclaimed as she ushered everyone into the family room. "Come here an let us get a good look at you." Kagome's mom ushered Megumi into better light as the whole family sank into seats around the family room, and turned their attention into surveying just how much she had actually grown. They were staring at a seventeen year old girl of about five feet four inches with long, dark brown hair, streaked with natural highlights, amethyst eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a very ample chest ( If you hadn't gotten that from before). "Well, since I've got all of your attention, I have a little announcement to make", Megumi exclaimed with a huge smile creeping on her face." "As you know, I have been very hard at work working on my theatrical career, and I am pleased to announce, that I have been given an offer by one of Japan's best school of performing arts!"  
"So that means you're going to stay?" Kagome was bursting with excitement. Even though they didn't see each other much, Megumi was like a sister to her, and she could remember how bad her cousin had wanted to make it big. She spent a lot of time singing and dancing, and was very good at it, and just recently she had taking up modeling. This was her big break, and Kagome was happy for her. Megumi had not had it easy in life. Her mother had left when she was a little girl, and even though her father was very well off, he had never offered her anything but monetary support. Kagome could remember when they were younger and Megumi would suddenly call them from the airport needing to be picked up. Uncle Max, Megumi's father, had had to suddenly "drop her off" for an "important business meeting", which Kagome later found to mean he was dumping Megumi on them to start up a new affair with some secretary. That was why Megumi's mother left. She was Kagome's father's younger sister, and for a while, was his only living relative. However, she died a few years after leaving Max, which made Kagome and Megumi even closer.  
"And that's not the only good news I have!" Kagome's reflections on Megumi's past were interrupted by her cousin's voice. "As you know my presence is absolutely a ray of sunshine to anyone around me", she continued jokingly. "And of course that means that everyone at my old school will be suffering from separation anxiety, aaaand, I know how badly Niwatori-chan has always wanted to go to America, soooo... You'll be taking my place!" Kagome felt a sudden rush as if some one had shoved her off of a cliff. How could things change from perfect to horrible this fast? "Go to America... I c-can't...Inuyasha!" Kagome could barely get her thoughts together. " Grandpa, Mom, did you know about this?" Kagome's grandpa simply looked into his hands and muttered. "I tried to talk her out of it." "Talk her out of it?" Kagome repeated the words as the realization of their meaning dawned on her. "Mom! This is your idea?! You, you, you can't! You know... me...Inuyasha...feudal... JEWEL SHARDS!" Megumi looked highly confused as her vision bounced between the stammering, angry Kagome, and her silent mother. "Kagome", Kagome's mother began. She had tears in her eyes, and looked as if what she was about to say was terribly painful. "I know how much he means to you, how much all that means to you, but you've got to understand. I'm worried about you Kagome! You're always hurt, always depressed and crying about something, and not to mention your grades!" Kagome couldn't take it anymore. At any second she was about to burst into tears. She turned to her grandfather to find any sort of sign that he could change her mother's mind. Finding no such expression, she then turned to Megumi, hoping to see her laughing, and hear her explain that this was all a joke. Megumi however looked clueless. Kagome realized that traveling back to the feudal era would be her only means of escape from leaving Japan, figuring that she could stay with Inuyasha until this whole mess blows over. She ran to her room, and grabbed her big yellow book bag (that for some strange reason already contained everything she needed), and sprinted out the door.  
"INUYAHSA!" Kagome was running desperate to find him, desperate for him to make everything right. "INUYAHSA!" "Just go see her Inuyasha", Kagome heard Miroku's urging voice. "You know you want to, stop being so stubborn" "Hnn", Kagome's heart raced as she heard Inuyasha's voice, and for a moment, she forgot all about the hopelessness of her situation as she slowly began to approach him. "I could care less about Kagome right now" Kagome stopped in her tracks. She had gotten just close enough to witness Inuyasha lying on the ground against a rock with his legs crossed and Miroku standing over him. Now she retreated a few paces behind a tree where she could not be seen. "You don't mean that Inuyasha", Miroku argued trying, as always, to get Inuyasha to admit his true feelings. "I do", Inuyasha snapped back. "She obviously cares more about her stupid cousin than me" "You know that's not true Inuyasha" Shippo cried jumping in. "She just..." "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome", Inuyasha cut in. "I wouldn't care if she was in Hawaii herself!" Kagome found herself become highly pissed off." Humph, well you're about to have your wish come true you jerk", Kagome thought angrily. She was wishing all kind of curses on Inuyasha's head, when his voice interrupted her. "Anyways, now that she's gone, I have more time to search for Kikyou." Kagome let out a short gasp. Inuyasha had gone too far now. Kagome abandoned her spot behind the tree, and jumped in front of a very startled Miroku and Inuyasha. "You want me gone, that's fine. I'd rather be there than with a jerk like you anyway. And to think I was going to turn up the trip of a lifetime!" Kagome muttered her last statement as she headed back to the well so that only she heard it. Inuyasha was screaming something after her, but she didn't have the patience to hear. She simply roared "OSUWARI", and headed up the well.  
Megumi rushed up to Kagome after she entered the door, " Niwatori-chan if you don't want to go..." but Megumi's sentence trailed off as she viewed the fierce determination that had suddenly appeared in Kagome's eyes. "Mother, Megumi-chan" Kagome stated, finding it surprisingly easy to talk over the many emotions collecting inside of her. "I changed my mind. I WANT to go to America!)  
  
Did you like that one? There's more to come. I had to make the chapters longer to cover more ground. It gets more interesting later, I just have to get things rolling, so please bear with me! I haven't even introduced Koga yet! By the way, "Niwatori" means chicken, and "Koneko" means kitten. Why do Kagome and Megumi call each other that? Find out next chapter! Also up next chapter Megumi finally goes back in time, and we find out the meaning of her name, and more about her past and the prophecy as she suddenly turns into a neko-hanyou In either the chapter 4, or 5 (depends on how it works out) we learn more about Sesshomaru, and the girl from his past (not Megumi) in a flash back sort of POV chapter. Stay tuned .R&R! 


End file.
